


elusive miracle

by SaraJaye



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Canon - Manga, Comfort/Angst, M/M, Obsession, POV First Person, Sleep, Teacher-Student Relationship, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mamiya sleeps. Mikage thinks. Mamiya is dying. Mikage angsts. It's all very sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	elusive miracle

He sleeps most of the time these days. His illness is stagnant, neither worsening nor healing. The medicines he used to take every day no longer have any effect, rest is the only cure. He protests weakly that he isn't tired, often times I'll catch him coming to my side late at night. He only makes it as far as the sofa before he collapses and I help him back to bed.

Every day I search for a miracle and every day I come closer, but to no avail. He's never been a hardy one, always ill in some way or another, but I remember him being better than _this._ Breath in his lungs, color in his face, light in his eyes. One day it started to fade, I don't remember when...neither of us remember too much of the past. Only each other.

He stirs in his sleep, then suddenly gasps my name and gropes for my hands. I stroke his hair and he awakens, coughing and panting; I draw him to me, burying my face in his hair. He's shaking even though it's warm in here.

"I don't want to die," he whispers. He sounds as helpless as I feel. "Please, Mikage, I..."

My heart catches in my throat as he goes still for a moment; only when I feel his back move with his shallow breathing do I sigh with relief. My Mamiya, always so close to death yet so near me. A miracle keeps slipping through my fingers, no matter how far I think I've come. His arms lock around my chest and I kiss his hair, closing my eyes.

"I won't let you," I murmur, "I'll find a cure for you, Mamiya. No matter what, I'll fight God himself to keep you by my side."

God... _Dios._ The Rose Bride. Yes, of course, why didn't I see it sooner? The Rose Bride will grant us eternity! Mamiya will live and be healthy, we'll live forever!

 _I must challenge Utena Tenjou and kill the Rose Bride,_ I decide. With them out of the picture, Mamiya will be my Rose Bride. Young, healthy, by my side for eternity. Even if all of Ohtori and the world burn around us, we'll remain.

_You're all that matters, Mamiya._


End file.
